Concealing a King
by Cracked Plastic Crown
Summary: A game a poker, the hint of jealousy, the need for that figment of a feeling. LuxordxXigbar! PWP crackfic with yaoi and the yummy hint of Zemyx!


**Author's Notes**: Crack Fic!!!! MUWHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor does this fanfiction represent the ideas or opinions of those that do own Kingdom Hearts.

**Story Notes**: This is a random story, with no real plot. It sprung upon me and demanded to be written. As with many of my stories, this is a slash pairing. Male x male, so if that's not your thing, don't read any further. Contains some slight OOC and whatnot. I don't know, I'm writing this as I go along. Yaoi, smut and not for younger readers.

**Concealing a King**

The cards flew across the table, drifting to each of the players who's gloved hands reached out and scooped up their respective piles. Cards were shuffled and sorted, until everything was in order, and all eyes fixed upon the dealer who sat with a smug grin on his face, feet propped up onto the the poker table while his body rested in the chair in a very conceited way.

"Well gentlemen?" he addressed the table of gathered Nobodies, blue eyes washing over them all as they sat huddled over their cards.

"Got any three's?" Demyx asked with a cheerful grin, his eyes looking up from the cards in his hands to the Gambler of Fate with an intense curiosity and naivety only seen in the eyes of a child.

"We're not playing 'Go Fish', Demyx," spoke the slate haired male occupying the seat to the blond's left, a soft hand placed lightly upon his fellow Organization member's arm. "We're playing poker."

"Liquor in the front, poker in the back!" chimed in Xigbar from his seat opposite the dealer, grinning wickedly.

Demyx looked confused, glancing over to Xigbar, unable to comprehend what Xigbar had actually said. "But we're playing in the hall, and Superior locked all the alcohol up because of that incident with Xaldin" His eyes drifted to Luxord. "You were there too, remember?"

Luxord sighed, rolling his eyes at what was considered to be a higher rank than himself. "I'd rather forget that unfortunate event, so please may we continue with the game?"

Xigbar was laughing behind his free hand when he recalled the 'incident' which involved Luxord, Xaldin and even himself and a large amount of alcohol. Xaldin and himself had escaped with little more than a groggy hangover and a day of rest. Luxord had thrown up on Saïx and was then forced to go on a mission with Marluxia who had recently acquired a rare plant and wouldn't shut up about it.

Blue eyes shot a glare at Number II, yet his face remained calm and stoic like the gambler he was. Never giving away his true feelings incase he lost the upper hand – which resulted in the loss of the game. When the glare had been acknowledge by the Freeshooter, Luxord turned back to the rest of the group to see if they were indeed going to continue on with their game.

Zexion had placed his own hand face down onto the table and was busy instructing Demyx on how to play the game, his voice in hushed whispers so that only Demyx was able to hear what the other Nobody was saying without giving away any insight onto what cards Demyx held.

Zexion had been a recluse at Castle Oblivion – always hiding away in his room – he rarely ever sought out the company of others, much like Vexen, but over time Demyx had somehow managed to bring the Cloaked Schemer out, bringing him to participate in social activities. When Luxord came along, challenging people to card and dice games, Demyx was eager to join in despite his obvious inability to grasp certain concepts. Zexion was always there to help him out though. There was something more underlying their relationship, and even though neither spoke about it or gave notion to there being more between them, Luxord knew it was there.

It would be uncharacteristic of him to say he was jealous. But in truth, he was.

He wasn't jealous that Demyx had Zexion. He didn't want either man for himself. What Luxord wanted was something close to what they had with another person. An unspoken bond that existed between two beings.

But he had no heart; so why were these feelings rising?

"Are we done teaching Demyx how to play, Zexion?" Luxord asked, becoming quite bored of merely sitting there and watching the couple. He crossed his legs one over the other and tapped one foot against the other while he waited looking rather bored while still keeping a self-satisfied look to himself.

"Let the kid find out the rules on his own," Xigbar added, moving the cards in his hand, placing one down on the table. "Hit me."

It took Demyx several hands to finally grasp the concept of poker, and by then Luxord had a nice little stack of munny and the Melodious Nocturne was whimpering that he was now broke. Zexion smoothed a hand down his arm, whispering hushed words of comfort to the wrought youth. Before Luxord could deplete Zexion's cash funds anymore, the slate haired male excused them both from the game and left, a pouting Demyx (with a spring in his step) following behind.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Luxy-pie," Xigbar stated with a light snigger. He leaned back in his chair, defying gravity as he balanced it on one leg, propping his own legs onto the seat Demyx had previously occupied.

Blond brow twitched at the nickname, and Luxord shuffled the cards in his hands. "Don't call me that," Demyx had whined it over the table that 'Luxy-pie was taking all his munny' and after Xigbar had regained his seating from falling off his seat, the older male refused to let the name lie.

"Well aren't you just a bundle of fun tonight?" Xigbar asked, his one eye looking over at the Nobody. "A barrel of laughs. Pffft, as if." He dropped the remaining three legs of the chair onto the stone floor with the light click and locked gazes with X. "So what crawled up your butt and died?"

"There is nothing wrong with me, Xigbar," Luxord alleged, dealing Xigbar another hand of cards. "And must you use such vulgar language?"

"You're one for big words, ain't you, Luxy-pie?" Gloved hand reached out and pulled the cards towards him. "So Zexion and Demyx getting to you?"

"Not in the slightest, if that is what I believe you are referring to. We have no hearts, I do not desire the figment of a feeling"

"Ha!"

"I beg your pardon?" Luxord's blue eyes were focused upon the cards in his hand, methodically arranging them to suit his needs, but hearing Xigbar's outburst brought them up to the scared face, unsure of what had caused the outburst, and sub sequentially, the large grin on his face.

Xigbar had discarded his hand face up. From what he held, Xigbar had a winning hand, but he chose to ignore it, tossing the cards onto the table and rising from his seat. But he did not leave, instead progressed upon Luxord's seated form until he was leaning over him. A hand rose up, teeth latching onto the black fabric of his glove, tugging it off at the finger and spitting it aside. Bare hand reached out to cup Luxord's chin, thumb stroking the blond facial hair.

"What _are_ you doing?" Luxord asked, blue eyes staring up into one long yellow eye. He'd never show fear to anyone, but Luxord had to admit that Xigbar's actions were clearly confusing and slightly unsettling.

"You ever thought about shaving that off?"

"Don't be absurd!"

"No, I thought not..."

Xigbar was leaning closer and closer, bringing his face so close to Luxord's that the blond could feel the other Nobody's breath on his face. That thumb continued to stroke his chin, following the line of his facial hair. He'd never admit it aloud, but it felt nice – in an interesting way. No one had ever touched his beard like that before. Larxene had playfully flirted with him once, brushing a finger under his chin, but not only had she been wearing gloves, but it was nowhere near as an intense a feeling as this. It was as if Xigbar was carefully inspecting every hair, smoothing it and caressing it with his touches. It caused the hairs on the back of Luxord's neck to tingle and stand on end.

"Xigbar..." he breathed, tossing away the cards and reaching up to place a hand around the older male's wrist. He was starting to feel uncomfortable; exposed even, and wanted everything to either stop, or for Xigbar to hurry up and kiss him. Fingers flexed around the Freeshooter's wrist, and his other hand reached up, fingers slipping into those black and silver locks, tugging his head all the way down so that their lips could finally meet.

He may have been the one to initiate the kiss, but Xigbar took full control once their lips brushed over one another's, his tongue sweeping Luxord's lower lip, demanding entrance to his hot, wet mouth; something of which Luxord easily granted him access to.

Somehow they managed to reach Xigbar's room without anyone catching them. It took all the effort they could both muster to not rip the clothes from one another as they went, leaving a trail of discarded Organization coats, black pants and other articles of black clothing that was standard issue as a member of Organization XIII behind them.

Each member was allowed to personal the white room however they saw fit. Luxord had overheard Axel talking to Demyx that Xigbar had his room decorated with hunting trophies and posters of naked women. In truth, Xigbar had done nothing to the white room apart from hanging a few ancient guns on the wall and his own weapons above the head of his bed.

Luxord was laying on his back while Xigbar's caressed Luxord's bare torso with lips, teeth and tongue. Blue eyes fluttered open briefly, spotting the two large guns hanging above his head. Fingers were lost among strands of black and white, stroking against II's scalp. "They...They won't fall on me, will they?" he breathed, squirming as Xigbar found sensitive spot.

Xigbar chuckled, kissing Luxord's hipbone. "How hard are you intending on me screwing you into this mattress?" A hand drifted beneath the body beneath him, ghosting fingers over the smooth flesh, encouraging Luxord to bend his knee and lift his leg so that he could tease the back of the other man's thigh.

"Very hard," Luxord breathed, moaning and squirming with each of Xigbar's touches. His fingers scrambled at the older's scalp, his breath leaving him in gasps when he was engulfed by wet lips; swallowed into a mouth that seemed to be on fire. "Xi-Xig...Aaahhh!!"

The twin guns didn't fall on him, despite how hard they tried; and try they did.

Luxord gulped down air as fast as his non-existent lungs could get it, his body limp but feeling oh-so good. He felt sticky and sweaty but simply did not care in the slightest. His body was still lost somewhere in euphoria and his mind along with it. Moving a shaky hand, he smoothed it over his face and down his head, chuckling aloud to himself.

"What's so funny?" Xigbar asked, leaning over the other male, propped up on shaky elbows. His hair was in tangles and knots, the white mingled with the black in a haphazardly way, strands clinging to his forehead from the light perspiration that glistened on his skin.

"Nothing," the blond replied, reaching up and resting a hand on the man's cheek, a soft smile replacing his usual conceited smirk. "Just remembering something you said earlier"

Xigbar shot him a confused look, leaning into the hand. "About poker?"

Luxord shook his head. "About something crawling up my rear"

A mischievous grin spread over Xigbar's lips, and he leaned down, capturing the other Nobody's with them. "Well don't you know how to pillow talk," he sniggered. "Don't I even get a 'you were amazing, Xigbar' or some sort of compliment? Being compared to crawling up your butt and dying is no way to treat a man who's name you were just moaning out loud"

"I am so sorry to disappoint" was the egotistical reply. "But if it makes you feel any better, you were impressive, my dear Xigbar"

Said male beamed, stealing another kiss before rolling over onto his side beside the blond, his one good eye drinking in how he looked on his bed. "You should stay," he suggested, reaching over and drawing invisible circles on the Gambler of Fate's bare chest.

"And why would I want to do that?" Luxord asked, tilted his head to look at the other male. "Is this not some spur of the moment thing, where we wash it off and merely forget that it had ever occurred?"

"You can't say you're not in the least bit jealous of them?"

"Of whom, Xigbar?"

"Of _them_. They know they don't have hearts, but they can't help but want those figments to remain – to allow themselves to feel whole, if only they feel that way in the arms of another"

"Xigbar?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Will you teach me to play poker like Zexion does with Demyx?"

"No" The reply was simple, straightforward with no thought given to it. "You already know how to play poker"

"Heh, I guess I do..." Yellow eye fell to the crumpled bed sheets.

Luxord smiled gently at his superior and reached out, an arm encircling Xigbar and pulling him close, the other moving to rest on a bare shoulder. "But I suppose I could teach you how to play dice."

- - -

**Author's Notes**: Well, there you have it my pretties – a random upload from Crack of a..well..A crack fic!


End file.
